


Stress relief

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Bruises, Come Eating, Cuts, Dom/sub, Flogging, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Whipping, slight bleeding, taron likes Richard angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Richard sighed heavily as he hung up the call only to pick up another one moments later. This then continues for the next hour. Taron simply watched from the other side of the sofa, not wanting to interfere with his boyfriends work.

An hour and a half later Richard places his phone down and walks into the kitchen, taron hesitates on following but he can't help himself when he hears Richard place the mug down a little harder than necessary.

As he walks into the kitchen he's greeted by Richard leaning against the counter looking out the window, probably trying to calm himself down.

Taron bites his lip at the sight and decides to be bold. Striding into the kitchen he goes behind Richard, wrapping arms around his waist and bringing his lips close to his ear.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." Taron whispers, he feels Richard tense in his arms.

"I'm here trying to calm down and you're here telling me how sexy you find it when I'm angry?" Richard huffs our with a laugh.

"I've had almost two hours of watching you shout down the phone at people, you expect me to not have a bit of my own frustration built up?" Taron says as he tilts his hips into richards as if to prove his point.

" Is that so" Richard says as he turns in tarons arms a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Yeah" Taron breaths out, his cockiness gone as he looks at Richard, pupils blown wide and dark smirk on his face.

"Yeah? You enjoy when I get angry, tell people what to do? Enjoy listening to me putting people in their place, reminding them who's in charge?" Richard says as he backs taron up till his back hits the wall ,hard.

"Fuck yeah, love seeing you both so in control and out of control at the same time." Taron all but whines as he rolls his hips into richards. At this Richard pins his hips to the wall with his hands.

"What makes you think you can do that sweetheart?" Richard tuts at him, taron whinesat this

"What's that for, I thought you liked when I put people in their place." Richard said as he leans down to bite tarons shoulder.

"Fuck rich" Taron breaths as he clutches at richards back.

Richards head comes back up once he's satisfied with the quickly forming bruise on tarons shoulder, only to dip his head to his neck to leave more bruises down there.

Richards hands travel down from tarons hips to his thighs. Taron moaning loudly at this, his thighs were always a weak spot for him.

"Jump" Richard whispers in his ear. It takes tarons mind a moment to catch up with is body after hearing how equally wrecked Richard sounds. Wrapping his arms around richards neck he jumps and Richard catches his thighs in his hands, pressing him more firmly into the wall.

"God rich" taron groans "kiss me please c'mon, need your lips on mine please" he knew he was being risky asking for things but maybe if he begged nice enough Richard would let it pass.

Richard rushes up, his mouth a searing heat against his own, tongues and teeth colliding. Breathy moans and gasps let out by both men as their hips rocked against each other, both clearly hard in their jeans.

Taron tightened his hold around richards neck as he pulled his head back by his hair.

"Jesus taron, Maybe be I need to make more work calls in front of you." Richard groans out

" please do, meant it when I said you're sexy when angry. Want you to take it out on me. Use me, show me who I belong to. Need it" Taron rants breathlessly, chasing Richards lips.

"So needy" Richard chuckles to himself

"Only for you sir."

Richard groans louder at this. Taron smiles to himself, knowing what the name done to his boyfriend.

"Get your arse down to that bedroom, I want you naked on your hands and knees when I get there." Richard commands as he lets tarons legs down from around his waist.

" yes sir" Taron says sweetly on his way out, only to earn himself a slap on his arse from Richard. Taron giggles slightly and quickly makes his way to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard takes his time, both to let him calm down from genuine anger and to keep Taron waiting for a little, see if he can behave. He allows himself to calm down, he still wants an outlet but it wouldn’t be safe to still be genuinely angry and not keep Taron safe.

He spends around half an hour gathering odd things and cleaning up a little then goes through to the kitchen to get water and a snack bar for once they’re done. If they’re going through a tougher scene he’d rather not leave him alone to get aftercare items. 

he walks through to the bedroom and smiles, he’s on the bed naked as asked but as a step further he’s on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back, total submission. He gently squeezed his hand and waited for him to reciprocate so he doesn't panic if he doesn't realise Richard was in the room yet.

He gets a squeeze back and moves down to the bottom of the bed where they keep their chest of toys. He sees Taron tense at the sound of the latches opening and smirks.

He gets a blindfold, handcuffs, flogger and paddle out. He closes the box but doesn’t lock it. Richard then moves back up the bed and turns the other man's head to the side so he acknowledges him. 

R “Talk me through our safe words and rules please.”

T “Green means everything's fine, Yellow is I need a check in or so slow down, red means stop, purple means I'm hurting more than I should or something very wrong.”

R “Good boy, and basic rules?”

T “Always address you as your title, Take what you give me and be thankful for it, Always safe word regardless of how much i want to finish or you to finish.”

R “Thank you, I have a blindfold, handcuffs, flogger and paddle. Do you need to request a change in item or additional item?” They didn’t always play like this so check ins were even more necessary for their dynamic.

T “No sir, Everything sounds good.”

R “Any other requests?” Richard would allow requests before the scene started but begging during the scene was not permitted, if something was wrong safe words were already established.

T “Just one, please hurt me.”

R “That's doable. Now be a good boy and let me use you.”

T “Yes sir”

Richard gets the cuffs and takes his wrists in his hands, softly securing them so they were tight enough not to slip off. He lifts his head and slips the blindfold over his eyes, it will give him the chance to change his position if he needs but even though he has his head down it means that Richard is still in control of what he sees. He then grabs the paddle to use first, floggers have a more thuddy feeling so it will bring him down into the correct headspace then he will bring out the flogger for a bit more of a sharp feeling, he's not in the mindset and they don't have enough room to use a whip today. 

He doesn't start off light, however he starts slowly, giving the other man a chance to warn him that he needs to stay softer but he gets no acknowledgement of that so continues. He alternates from side to side, making sure to mark each cheek well. He hears the other man moan at the feeling as he gets harder, not stopping until he starts to sag forward. At this he knows he's almost under, he puts the paddle down and moves to lay him down flat and moves his head to the side to avoid hurting his neck if he sags any further forward. 

R “colour?”

T “Green” 

R “Good boy.”

He continues with the paddle some more, marking his arse cheeks until they’re bright red then moves down to the backs of his thighs a little, he will use the flogger there so he wants to introduce a bit of thuddy pain beforehand. At the change in area he hears T moan louder, his thighs have always been a weakness.

Once there's a soft shade of red covering the backs of both his thighs he puts the pedal down and picks up the flogger. 

R “Taking me so well, being so good for me. My perfect slut.” he hears a whine in response and an attempt to grind against the sheets.

R “Don’t start with that. I can just leave you as you are if you do that. Do you want that?”

T “No sir, I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy for you.”

R “That's right, thank you.”

He picks up the flogger and softly runs it over the boys back, all the way down his spine, over his arse and down to his ankles, he does this a few times. Putting the man on edge. He sees him relax at the caress of the leather and uses this moment to strike when he least expects it, leaving a lovely group of red marks. He strikes repeatedly in the same spot, not stopping until the skin starts to raise. He swaps to the other side, again not stopping until the marks are enough. Once his arse has had enough he stops to assess the damage, he smiles seeing the raised red skin, enough to bruise for a while but this flogger was too light to break the skin at this level of play. He wasn't aiming to break the skin anyway, He sees the goose bumps raised all over his body and the trembling of his body. 

R “Check in”

T “Green sir, so good.”

R “Good boy.”

At the green he starts on his thighs, leaving a lively initial strike across the whole thigh. He sees the man jerk and moan at this so waits for him to calm down. He watches him fight himself in allowing his body to take the pain, once relaxed again he resumes his assault on the man's thighs. Once he's happy with the marks he places both the items away in the chest and strips himself of his own clothes. 

R “Can the scene be sexual?”

T “Please sir, want to feel you. Been hard all morning”

R “Okay darling.” Although they were dating, not all scenes were sexual. Sometimes there was just a need to feel pain and be looked after and not get off.

Quickly he preps the man enough to not injure him and thrusts into him. Them both moaning at the feeling. He uses the chain if the cuffs to pull the man back, bringing him up to hold him against his body, he can feel the heat from the marks against his cool skin and it only makes him go harder. 

R “Is this what you wanted? Wanted me to take control and fuck the anger out. Such a slag getting turned on at me shouting at colleagues.”

T “Yes sir, it is. All for you, only ever for you.” he gasps out with a moan

R “That's right, you are mine.” He says as he bites into his shoulder, leaving a few teeth marks there. Taron gasping at the pain.

R “Gonna cum soon, do you deserve to cum? Have you been good enough?”

T “I hope so sir, I want to.” he gasps out as Richard repeatedly hits his prostate.

R “I think you have, cum for me.” he orders as he feels himself almost there. Him soon following as he feels T tighten around him. 

He wraps his arms tighter around the man and lowers them down so they can lay together, him laying on his back as he maneuvers T to lay across his chest. He unlocks the cuffs and helps him bring his arms around him. Once he's settled and Richards sure nothings wrong he gets the aloe vera gel out the drawer and ouves to massage it into his skin, Taron flinching at the initial coldness but relaxes as it soothes the marks. They have an agreement that unless it is asked for then no crm to ease bruises will be used since they both love the lasting marks. 

Once he's sure there's enough gel used he hands him the water and makes him drink a little then they both settle back down together.

R “Was that good, you feel okay?”

T “Feel amazing, thank you sir.”

R “You're welcome baby. Stay down if you need. We could do it with a nap.”

T “kay” he manages to get out as he doses off in Richards arms.

R “Good boy” he mutters as he kisses the top of his head and allows himself to doze too.


End file.
